Hyrule By Music
by PENS.paper.and Laptops
Summary: Ah,Hyrule.Home to some of the coolest and craziest people ever,The Hyrule Teens! Follow their lives as they go through it to the rhythms of life, albeit out of order. So sit back, relax,and tune in.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello,Ciao,Konnichiwa,Hola,Hallo,and Nin hao,all you beautiful is the intro to this fic series I'm 's all going to be under one story in chapters or "tales",to tell you that ,in this part of the collection,I'm going to tell you some things that you will probably need to you want to skip this,by all means go ahead,or if it's that you're one of those that like reading the intro and then going on the to read the stories,then the first story will be up ,for now,here's the things you will need to know:

This is going to be a songfic it is is that the story is based on a story I write in the series,I will write a lyric from the song that sort of is supposed to be the "main point" of the story,like what it's mainly revolving around.I will leave the song title at the top of the page,so that if you want to listen to it while you read the story to get a better feel for it in a depth sort of way(which I highly recommend) or you want to check it out before or after.

The genres,characters,and pairings shall be as followed,and all sort of important stories will take place at different ages for the sake of the fiction,all the characters will be the same age at all times at the different points of the stories ,say for instance, a character is 8 at the time frame of a story,then all the characters are that ages the stories can take place at are 8,12,16,and 18.

Genres:Humor,Romance,Hurt/Comfort,and Friendship

Characters:

Link

Zelda

Impa

Ganondorf

Sheik*

Lana

Cia

Volga

Wizzro**

Agitha

Zant

Midna***

Ruto

Darunia

Ghirahim

Fi****

Now,seeing as how this is going a humor/romance/drama,i decided to(of course)make some pairings.(No Flames)

Pairings:

Link/Cia

Ganondorf/Zelda

Volga/Impa

Lana/Wizzro

Ruto/Darunia

Zant/Midna

Ghirahim/Fi

Agitha and Sheik will have OCs to you want to give me some ideas or send in a character for me to use,PM me and I'll send back the guidelines for the character.

So as final notes,you probably saw those asterisk next to some character's names,that's for some special notes.

*Sheik is her own character,not an alternate Zelda to clarify that.

**Wizzro is going to have a human form,rather than most of his 's also going to have a more personal touch to it.

***Midna is going to be in a human version of her Twili form,not her imp form.

****Fi's,for the sake of the fic,full name is going to be Filicia,almost everyone will refer to her as Fi except for herself and Ghirahim,and Ghirahim will only use her nickname rarely.

At this token,Ghirahim's nickname will be Ghir(pronounced "gear"),but everyone except Fi and himself will refer to him as such.

As a final note,the people that are portrayed as villains in the games will not actually be villains,but rather just have the most signature part of their personality that makes them out of this fic,everything is supposed to be sort of peaceful,but things tend to get heated up because of the characters exploits and...other adventures.

And Finally,I do not own the Legend Of Zelda Franchise or anything associated with it nor do I own Nintendo or any of the music used to inspire the stories of this collection.

Keep on tuning,

Shinri~Haisha


	2. HBM-Tale 2

HBM Tale 1:They're Something Special

Song:Let's Get It Started

Artist:The Black Eyed Peas

Key Lyric(s) For This Tale:

We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.

So lose an inhibition, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.

Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without.

You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.

Burn it till it's burned out.

Turn it till it's turned out.

Act up from north, west, east, south.

Character(s):

Everyone from the list

Genre:Humor

Age Point:8 years old

Summary:

We get a good look at our favorite Hyruleans,at the young age of start knowing how they are and who they are.

Hyrule,California.

A oftenly overly-sunny,cheerful,beautiful place.

"Um,I don't think that the shed is supposed to explode after the chemicals mix together." Came a condescending statement from someone.

"Well,it may not be noticeable." Came the uneasy response.

"The police are already en route." Came the quick,matter-of-fact response.

Also not to forget,it was the home of the Hyrule Teens.

"Ah,shit." Was the only vulgar statement,which came from Volga,that was said for the next 10 minutes.

When the police pulled up into the driveway,Link,Zelda,Ganondorf,Cia,Lana,Volga,Wizzro,Impa,Sheik,Zant,Midna,Agitha,Ruto, Darunia,Ghirahim,and Filicia all were trying their best not to either burst out laughing or go into a police stepped into the backyard,and immediately,Zelda,who was the one mixing together the "bomb",as everyone who called into the police station said was what went off,said in a panicked tone "This wasn't supposed to happen!".

One of the officers looked at the gang of 8 year olds and stated in a nonchalant way:"Don't worry,I can tell."

Zelda looked relieved,but Midna looked insulted.

"Hey,what's that supposed to mean?!" Midna asked in a hostile tone.

"Midna, 're going to make bad all over again." Said Link,surprising seeing as how he hadn't talked the whole incident.

"No,I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Do you think just because we're only 8 years old that we can't possibly be smarter than you?" Came Midna's angry statement/question.

"No,it's not like that at 's just that because you _are_ only 8 years old, I thought that you couldn't possibly intentionally try to blow up this shed."

"Midna,he told you what he drop it." Said Impa.

"No! I won't! And I don't care what happens!"

2 Hours Later…

"Alright,we'll release her into your custody,but she really needs to watch her temper." Said the Holding Officer,a short,slim woman.

"Thank you,we'll will be sure to watch her-" Ghirahim was beginning to say before Zelda shoved past him.

Zelda went into the cell and grabbed Midna by the ear,leading her from the building.

"Owowowowowowowowowow! That hurts!" Said Midna

"That's the point. That was a foolish thing to do,and you know that." Came the reply from Zelda as they continued to walk down the street,Midna still in the painful hold.

"Well,that was interesting who's up for pizza?" Said Lana

"Me."

"Right here."

"I shall join you all."

"I shall also."

End Of Tale

A/N:So,what did you think?I know it's short,but I'm sort of easing into the big stuff so don't worry,I'll try to make them longer as I go on with the tales.

Keep on tuning,

Shinri-Haisha


End file.
